charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Prudence Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt . She is the only one of The Charmed Ones ' children to be just a witch, as Henry Jr. becomes a sorcerer . She is the younger sister of Wyatt and Chris Halliwell . Melinda is named after her powerful ancestor Melinda Warren who began the Charmed legacy. History Background Melinda was born to Piper and Leo on January 3rd of 2007. Because her father was mortal at the time of conception, she did not inherit whitelighter abilities like her two older brothers, Wyatt and Chris . Growing up, Melinda attended both regular high school and Magic School . She was the good girl, got good grades and hardly ever found herself in trouble. Melinda aspired to be a creative writer, but works as a Journalist at the Bay Mirror. She does not have much luck with guys, as they all tend to have some weird obsession, or turn out to be a demon. According to her older brother Chris , Melinda has had over seven demonic or evil boyfriends. In Charmed: The Next Generation "Halliwell Witches, Stand Strong Together" "The Devil in Mascara " Personality Growing up, it was always clear that Melinda was going to be like her Aunt Phoebe. Not only did they resemble each other in appearance, their personalities were very similiar. Melinda is cunning, confident and creative. She is sometimes lost for what she wants, and sometimes believes that she is never going to find out, but she is resilient and never gives up, despite the difficulties and bumps in the road. As an adult, Melinda channels her creativity into writing, but is too nervous to share her stories with anyone. Despite her confidence, her writing is something she seems to struggle sharing. Relationships Romantic Friendships Family *Piper Halliwell Piper Halliwell is Melinda's mother. *Leo Wyatt Leo Wyatt is Melinda's father. *Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell is Melinda's older brother. Melinda and Wyatt, like the rest of the Halliwell-Wyatt family, have a close relationship. Wyatt always acted as the 'protective big brother' towards Melinda, and although Chris acted similiar, Wyatt was more serious about it. He's never liked any of her boyfriends, but he claims that was because 'most of them were demons anyways'. Despite his protective nature, Wyatt and Melinda have plenty of fun times together, and they still share all of their gossip and secrets with each other. *Chris Halliwell Chris Halliwell is Melinda's older brother. Chris and Melinda have always had the typical older brother-younger sister relationship, with their frelationship built on bullying, overprotection and of course, sibling love. The pair have a real friendship aside from being siblings, and have and will always look out for each other. *PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Melinda's cousin. *Parker Halliwell Parker Halliwell is Melinda's cousin. *Peyton Halliwell Peyton Halliwell is Melinda's cousin. *Henry Mitchell Jr. Henry Mitchell Jr. is Melinda's adoptive half-cousin. Melinda was Henry's best friend growing up. Mostly because of how close in age they were, but ever since they were babies they'd always been drawn to each other. Their relationship was one that almost made them seem like twins, as they'd often have the same ideas, or opinions, or even say the same thing at the same time. *Tamora Mitchell Tamora Mitchell is Melinda's half-cousin. *Kat Mitchell Kat Mitchell is Melinda's half-cousin. Powers & Abilities 'Basic Powers' Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Professional Life Physical Appearance Notes & Trivia Category:Characters